Thanks for the Memories
is the ninth episode of the second season and the 18th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary None of the doctors can resist cutting as Izzie tries embrace the season by making a perfect thanksgiving dinner but doesn't know how, however Burke saves the day and helps her, while Cristina, Meredith, and Alex hide at work instead of helping Izzie; and George has to embrace his own O'Malley tradition by shooting a turkey. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 209MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 209CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 209IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 209AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 209GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 209MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 209RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 209AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery-Shepherd 209PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 209DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 209HoldenMcKee.png|Holden McKee 209JerryO'Malley.png|Jerry O'Malley 209RonnyO'Malley.png|Ronny O'Malley 209OliviaHarper.png|Nurse Olivia Harper 209Joe.png|Joe 209ColbyMcKee.png|Coby McKee 209Dr.Kent.png|Dr. Kent 209CherylLeonard.png|Cheryl Leonard 209Guy.png|Guy 209HalLeonard.png|Hal Leonard 209Walter.png|Walter 209LeviJohnson.png|Levi Johnson 209HaroldO'Malley.png|Harold O'Malley Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Guest Star *Brian Kerwin as Holden McKee Guest Stars *Greg Pitts as Jerry O'Malley *Tim Griffin as Ronny O'Malley *Sarah Utterback as Olivia Harper *Steven W. Bailey as Joe Co-Starring *Andrew James Allen as Coby McKee *Michael Matthys as Dr. Kent *Dee Nelson as Cheryl Leonard *Mike Faiola as Guy *Peter Howard as Hal Leonard *Jack Yang as Walter *Gregor Manns as Levi Johnson Uncredited *George Dzundza as Harold O'Malley Medical Notes Holden McKee *'Diagnosis:' **Minimal consciousness **Temporal parietal scalp laceration **Epidural hematoma *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Miranda Bailey (surgical resident) **Meredith Grey (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Residential care **Stitches **Amphetamines **Surgery Holden was a firefighter who was injured by falling debris and was believed to be in a persistent vegetative state. He was in residential care. He fell from his bed and his insurance required him to get checked out at the hospital before he could go back. He had a scalp laceration, which they stitched up and they also ran a CT. While he was at the hospital, he opened his eyes and tracked Meredith's voice. Derek determined that he wasn't PVS. He was minimally conscious. Derek believed they might be able to wake him up. They administered amphetamines to give his brain a push. He woke up soon afterward, but still had minimal mobility due to muscle atrophy. An MRI revealed an epidural hematoma. They operated to try to fix the bleed, but he died during the surgery. Bailey's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Third-degree burns *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Bailey treated a patient with third-degree burns over half his body, which he sustained while trying to deep fry a turkey. Bailey's Other Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Stab wound *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgical extraction Bailey operated to remove a knife from a man who had been stabbed by his wife. George's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **George O'Malley (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Truncal vagotomy George tried to tell his brothers about a surgery he assisted on. Levi Johnson *'Diagnosis:' **Foreign body in esophagus *'Doctors:' **Cristina Yang (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Foreign body removal Cristina treated Levi, who had swallowed a wishbone. He needed surgery to remove it. Harold O'Malley *'Diagnosis:' **Gun shot wound *'Doctors:' **George O'Malley (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Debridement Harold was shot in the butt by one of his sons. George took him to the hospital to remove the birdshot. Unseen Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Whipple Richard mentioned a whipple happening when he was meant to be going home. Music "Nu Nu (Yeah Yeah)" - Fannypack "New Song (From Me to You)" - Dressy Bessy "Too Hard" - Mark McAdam "Dance" - The OAOTs "Serenade" - Emilíana Torrini "Not Going Anywhere" - Keren Ann "Sad Eyes" - Josh Rouse Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Thanks For the Memories, originally sung by Bob Hope. *This episode scored 20.33 million viewers. *The season 2 DVD set includes an extended version of this episode as well as an audio commentary by writer Shonda Rhimes and editor Susan Vaill. *The dialog between Burke and Izzie when they are cooking dinner is almost exactly the same as George's appendectomy in the pilot. It even had the same background music. *This is the first Grey's episode to begin with a rap song. Gallery Episode Stills 2x09-1.JPG 2x09-2.JPG 2x09-3.JPG 2x09-4.JPG 2x09-5.JPG 2x09-6.JPG 2x09-7.JPG 2x09-8.JPG 2x09-9.JPG 2x09-10.JPG 2x09-11.jpg 2x09-11.JPG 2x09-12.jpg 2x09-13.jpg Quotes :Cristina: Where does Meredith keep the booze? :George: I don't think she has any. :Cristina: How is that possible? She's a WASP. Liquor is like oxygen to a WASP. :George: Which is why we're out of liquor. ---- :Cristina: (about inviting Burke to the Thanksgiving dinner) What was I supposed to do? Blow off my boyfriend for Thanksgiving? I tried to. He wouldn't blow. He's like something sticky that won't blow off. ---- :Joe: Hey, this is my boyfriend Walter. :Cristina: Whatever. Tell me you brought liquor. :Joe: I brought pie. Pumpkin. :Cristina: You're a bartender! :Joe: Did you bring scalpels? ---- :Bailey: I like Thanksgiving. Day people spend with their families. Too much family time triggers depression, repressed childhood rage, bitter disputes over the remote and way too much alcohol. People get stupid. People get violent. People get hurt. :Meredith: And that's a good thing because? :Bailey: Surgeries, Grey! Lots and lots of surgeries. ---- :Harold: George, Jerry is a dry cleaner. Ronny works in a post office. I drive a truck. You're a surgeon. You're not one of us. I know it and they know it. You make sure we know it. :George: Dad. :Harold: I'm, I'm not blaming you. It makes me proud that you're so smart. Like I did something right. It's just... We try! We try to include you but, you don't like the stuff that we like. And we don't know how to talk about the stuff that you want to talk about. You're not one of us but, damn it we don't treat you like you're stupid. You treat us like we're stupid. And maybe we are but we're your family. Give us an inch, Georgie. Every once in a while, pick a car. See Also *Episode Transcript de:Dankbarkeit fr:Une nouvelle famille Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S2 Episodes